Things He Forgot
by GhostWriter1864
Summary: He held her close, not wanting to ever let her go. "I love you," He whispered. The girl looked into his eyes, whispering, "I love you. I will never forget you." With that, she disappeared into the night. He looked around, not remembering her at all.
1. Prolouge

**Hey! This story has been on my mind for the past week. Hope you guys like it!**

**Remember, I do NOT Twilight, Stephine Meyer does. You all know the drill.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The elements were at unrest. Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Spirit. Five sisters that ruled and protected their element. There has never been this much unrest between the element. No one was quite sure how it all started, even the elements themselves.

She was in the woods alone, watching the stars, trying to read them. She saw no clues of the future, only the coldness of the stars as they turned their backs on her and everyone else. She sighed, a tear falling down her cheek. Slowly and silently, more followed. The tears were not for herself; they were for her love. Before they had even met, the stars tried to warn her of him and how her heart would be broken. She didn't listen, believing that her heart was strong enough to keep him and the pain he would bring out. Now everything was out on control.

With a possible war as the future, she had to give up everything she cared for in this world and pass back into her own. Kneeling down to the ground, her light blue dress pooled around her, hood shadowing her face. She placed a wooden box in a small creek. The water swirled around her fingers, wishing it could wash away her tears and pain.

"Protect thing box for me. Do not let it be damaged in any way. The only person who may know of this box and its contents besides myself is my love. He can not remember me until it is safe for him to remember. Watch over him for me. Protect him from harm the best you can do." The girl whispered not just to the river, but the entire water element. She removed her hands and the box disappeared. Then she started to run away from where her heart had been stolen and the person who had stolen it and now owned it was her one true love. There would be no one else for either of them, a fate she gladly accepted. Her tears flowed so thickly that she didn't see the person stalking her, preparing her death.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it turned out longer than I thought it would be: I wrote it on my phone. I have to go to Church, so I'll stop talking.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Silentmusic226**


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye

**Okay, here's chapter one! Sorry that I didn't post this sooner, like I planned... Hope you like it and thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Ivy's POV**

**I can honestly say**

**That you have been**

**On my mind **

**Since I woke up today, up today**

**I look at your photograph **

**All the time**

**These memories come back to life**

**And I don't mind**

**I remember when we kissed**

**As the feeling on my lips**

**The time that you danced with me**

**When no music playin'**

**I remember the simple things**

**I remember until I cry**

**But the one thing **

**I wished I'd forget**

**A memory that I want to forget**

**Is goodbye**

**- Goodbye by Miley Cyrus **

_He held me close, not wanting to ever let me go. "I love you," He whispered. I looked into his eyes, whispering, "I love you. I will never forget you." With that kissed him one last time. Then I disappeared into the night. I watched him for a moment behind a tree. He looked around, not remembering me at all. Not only did I take his memories, I took everyone who ever met me. I never looked back to the place and person I had fallen in love with. _

I jerked up from my bed, crying. Why was this dream still plaguing me? Why couldn't he leave me alone? Oh, right. I loved him. And I could never see him again. He had moved on, not realizing that his soul mate was gone.

"M'Lady? Tis all well?" A timid voice asked. I looked to the door of my room. There stood Violet, my maid. She was looked around the age of 12, wavy light brown hair with flowers weaved into it, violet eyes, and was wearing a dress that was a dark purple at the top and got lighter until it was white at the bottom. She may appear young, but she has been a close friend of mine for the past fifteen years. Time had little effect on us. "Did you have the dream again M'Lady?" Violet asked softly. I didn't say anything except, "What do I tell you about calling me M'Lady?"

I reached over and picked up a picture that had been sitting on a small glass table that was next to my bed. I was staring at it so hard that I didn't hear Violet's response, but I knew what she said; she always says the same thing.

The photograph was one of me and my love. I seldom say his name, or otherwise I would become a complete wreck. In the picture, the two of us were on the beach with a few rays of sunlight hitting us. I was laughing at something that only I could see, while he looked down at me. I don't know who took the picture, but I loved it.

Someone knocked on the door. "M'Lady, do you wish for me to help you get dress before you let the person in?" Violet asked, holding out a dress. I looked down at what I was currently wearing. I had on short black shorts, a white tank top with purple flowers and a huge gray jacket. Just looking at the jacket made tears well up in my eyes. It was the same jacket that my love was wearing in the picture.

I was being hugged tightly. I didn't have to look up to know who it was; my sister. Aqua held me tight as my tears left my eyes and streaked down my face. "Shhhh… It'll be okay Ivy." She cooed, trying to make me feel better. But it had the oppisit effect.

"'Everything will be okay'? No, it won't! I miss him so much and I can't ever see him again!" I sobbed, glaring at my sister. Aqua's Caribbean-blue eyes widened at my tone before she glared back at me. "And why not? You love him! Everything flows to somewhere. Why can't you get that the two of you are meant to be together?" She asked me.

"Because I can't leave here, and he deserves someone who is normal so he doesn't have to deal with the things I deal with! And he doesn't remember me! For all I know, he could be dead!" I shouted, tears still leaking from my eyes.

Aqua stared at me, shocked. "Is _that _what you have been telling yourself all these years? What a load of crap! The two of you are _soul mates_! Even if you took his memories, his soul and heart will remember you, even if his mind does not. And there is peace now. Who is stopping you? Oh, right, you are." Aqua rolled her eyes, looking at me like I was insane.

I couldn't say anything. She was completely right. "I hate it when you're right." I growled, getting out of my bed. Aqua smirked. "I know. But then again, you hate it when you're wrong."

"Shut up." I muttered under my breath before climbing in the tree that was in my room. My fingers skimmed the rough surface of the tree before I closed my eyes. I let myself flow out of my body and into the tree. Through the tree, I could feel the earth's heart beating. I reached out until I was in the forest of La Push. I stopped short within an old oak tree. I don't know why my soul was called to this one place, but I was guessing that I was about to find out.

What most people don't know that the tree remember. They have deep, strong, clear memories. Every thought, memory, is saved and passed down. How do you think plants can adapted so well? Even though plants don't have eyes, they watch you and silently listen. They do not interfere, merely only watching. The old oak tree was watching a group of people who had gathered around its roots. I couldn't understand what they were saying, since trees speak a different language. But I could understand the mood and feelings of the people present. An picture sometimes came to me as well. I jerked away from the tree and went back to the tree in my room. My eyes flew open and I had to grip the branch I was sitting on so I wouldn't fall to the ground. I was breath hard.

"M'Lady? Are you alright?" Violet asked from below me. I started swearing colorfully as I climbed down from my perch. "Lady Ivy?" Violet asked timidly.

"Sorry Violet. I need to leave as soon as I can. Help me get dressed and packed." I ordered. Violet was already waiting, ready with a dress for me to wear. The dress was white at the top and faded to a dark green at the bottom. My thoughts were miles away, worried about those who's death I had seen planned out. Violet handed me a bag and I was running out of my room. Violet was close on my heels. "Ivy! Where are you going? How long shall you be gone?" She called out after me, stopping at the front door. "I don't know how long I shall be gone. You and Aqua shall look after things while I am gone. Come get me if something bad happens." I ordered, still running.

"But where are you going M'Lady?" Violet yelled.

"I am going back to La Push!" I shouted, reaching the forest. Then I allowed myself to speak _his_ name. "Back to Paul. I am going back to my Paul." I whispered, fog swallowing me, making me disappear completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I didn't know how to end it anyother way. I will TRY to update soon, but one of my other stories (Home is Where the Heart is) is almost done and I REALLy want to finish it, so that is going to be my number one story that I am working and updating. If I get a ton of reviews for this story, I promise that this story will be next! *hint hint*<strong>

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

**Silentmusic226**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait... i hope you like it and please tell me what you think! I have the next chapter some-what planned out, but I am going to update 10 Things He Doesn't Know About Me first before this one.**

**Question: I was thinking about changing Ivy's name. What should her new name be? It has to be related to a flower, plant or something else having to with Earth. And no, I don't want to do the name 'Rose'. Sorry, I want her name to orignial!**

**Quote of the Chapter: " I didn't know love had an expiration date." Try to guess what movie this from!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I made up (which is obivious) and everything else is owned by Stephine Meyers**

* * *

><p><strong>The Things He Forgot<strong>

**Chapter 2:**

**Ivy's POV**

**Made to love each other**

**Made to be together**

**For a lifetime**

**-Fly Love by Jamie Foxx (Rio Soundtrack)**

I didn't go straight to Paul's house. I knew that would have been stupid. Instead, I went to the river where I buried Paul's memories of me. What I found in place of a box full of Paul's memories made me start crying. There, bared to the world shamefully, was the box on it's side, clearly empty. Thick gashes and scars showed the battle the box had with the thief to keep its contents safe. It clearly fell in battle and the thief now was the only who would ever have Paul's memories of our time together. See the thing is, when I took Paul's memories, I didn't take them forever. Who ever took the memories, wither it was Paul or not, that person had those memories forever and there was no way I could take them back.

I clutched the box to my chest, sobbing. Now Paul would never remember me. And someone knew about me. But at the moment, I could care less about that little fact. I would have to start all over again with him. I would relive everything while he lived it for the first time. How would I explain to him about all the things I knew about him. The things only he and I would know.

I heard a twig snap, making me look up quickly to find what had caused the sound. I didn't see anything, so I closed my eyes and let myself go, digging my fingers into the softened, slightly wet ground. A deer. Nothing dangerous. I reached out to the deer carefully. The deer snorted and slowly made her way towards me. I opened my eyes and saw that she was standing right in front of me. I reached out a hand to touch her. I paused before my fingers touched her nose, seeing if it was okay. She was the one who pushed her nose into my hand. I gently ran my hands over her neck and back before pulling back. I stood up. The deer flicked her ears uneasily and took a step back. "Go on home. You're herd is probably looking for you." I said softly to her. Even though I only whispered to the deer, it seemed like I had shouted them.

I took a deep breath before starting towards La Push. More specifically, towards an house that has stood empty, abandoned, since I had left it nearly a hundred years- or five years here.

I had walked been walking for a while before I realized that the deer was following me a few feet away. I turned back to her, making a shooing motion with my free hand, since the other clutched the sliver box. "Go on. Get going. Go home." The deer only flicked her ears and stared at me. I stared back, until I threw up my hand, giving up. "Fine! Do whatever you want." I continued on my, having acquired a new shadow.

* * *

><p>It was clear that no one had stepped foot in the house since I had left. I was glad about that. I would be the only person who had lived here. This was my home in this world. If I could have actually have a home here. Did I even have a home at all? I paused thinking on this. The deer bleated, getting my attention. She plotted towards a rather large clump of grass by the back door (since we were in the backyard) and started munching away. She had completely made herself at home. I laughed for the first time since arriving.<p>

I patted her back on my way into the house. It _really_ needed to be cleaned well. I set the box on the kitchen table and reacquainted myself with the house. Everything room, everything I saw I associated with Paul. Would it be better to find a new home, one without memories. That way, starting over would be easier. But the thought of leaving this house made my heart ache and shook my head as if trying to rid my mind of the traitorous thought.

I climbed the stairs to my room. The door creaked as it opened. Like the rest of the house, a layer of dust had settled over everything. On the ways, vines that once used to be full of life and color now crumbled and withered. I tossed my bag on the bed, causing a cloud of dust to rise and me to start coughing. Once the dust dispersed, I walked over the vines. This must be the first thing to be fixed.

Right away I could see the vines coming back to life, thanks to my presence. I touched the vines, speeding up the process. They had been on the brink of death for the past five years, only holding on the hope that I would one day return. Rich greens, yellows, blues, reds, pinks, purples, and oranges filled the room.

A bleating sound accompanied by the sound of hooves on the wood floor signaled that the deer had come inside and was now standing in the doorway. She walked over to a corner of the room, made herself comfortable, then laid down, eyes closing. I smiled. I made a soft grass appear under the deer's body along with branches growing over head like a canopy. I sure spoiled my pets, since that is what she had become. "You need a name." I stated. I studied her sleeping form before coming up with _perfect_ name!

* * *

><p>After I got everything back into its place, cleaned, I didn't quite know what to do with myself. I didn't think I had the strength to look Paul in the face just yet. How could I? I was, am, madly in love with him. Me going to him wouldn't help anything at all. Yet, I had to warn him about the coming danger. But how? My eyes landed on the box resting on the table. What if I told him through that? And there would be a slight chance it could spark his memory of me… That is, his soul might remember me. Even though he had never seen the box before, it once held part of him… so… there was a chance… right?<p>

I scrambled around the house until I found what I was looking for. I sat down at the table and started to write.

_Paul,_

_You don't remember who I am. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that someone is planning to kill you. I don't know when, where or how, only that they mean to cause you harm and that its in the near-future. This is NOT a joke!_

_I wish I could tell this to your face, but I am sorry. I just can't face you yet. Maybe someday. Or maybe not. Only time can tell. I will continue keeping an eye out for you. Don't worry about a thing._

_Please believe me (though you're probably won't) and please don't do anything stupid. Will it sound strange and stalkerish to say that I have missed you so much? That I think about you every time I wake up in the morning? Probably._

_I am so terribly sorry that I have destroyed your peace. I don't know if I would ever be able to make it up to you._

_Please be safe,_

_I_

I rolled the papers together and a vine grew around it, holding it closed. A sliver flower grew on the vine. I smiled sadly and placed the scroll into the box. I stood up and then closed the box. Before leaving, I checked on Ebony- who was still sleeping in my room- before leaving. I left the door open so Ebony could leave if she wished.

* * *

><p>I have been staring at his house for the past five minutes. Why can't I make myself go up those stairs? It was clear that no one was inside so I didn't have to worry about being seen. <em>Come on Ivy! What are you so scared of? Its only stairs! <em>I scolded myself. I took a deep breath before stepping out from behind the trees.

Once I took that first step, I ran to the front door up those stairs. I set the box gently on the swing next to the door and turned to leave when I saw the wilting flowers in the flower boxes. I didn't hesitate when I walked over to them and reached my hands towards them. Color came back to their leaves and petals. I smiled proudly and turned around only to see three figures frozen in the yard, staring at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo What did you think? Please review and such. You all know the drill! :) Thanks again for reading! You guys are the best!<strong>

**Silentmusic226**

**Here's a Preview for Chapter 3! **

_What's to Come on The Things He Forgot:_

_Paul's POV_

_There, stood a person on my poarch step, frozen, staring at us. A girl by the looks of her dress. But I couldn't see her face, since it was hidden in the shadow of her cloak's hood. My heart thudded uneasily, and I felt drawn to this girl. Do I know her? No, I told myself. I would have probably remembered her. _

_We stared at each other for a few more seconds before she slowly walked down the poarch steps. The moment her feet touched the ground, she took off running. I ran after her. Damn she's fast! I thought. Her cloak bellowed out behind her. She ran around a large tree. When I followed her, she was gone. I took a deep breath, trying to see if I could catch her scent. Nothing. I looked up in the branches of the tree to see if she had climbed the tree- unlikely though- but I didn't see her. Where had she gone? I HAD to know! Why was I being drawn to her?_

_Then I spotted something green laying on the forest floor amoung the pine neddles. It was her cloak. I picked it up and looked around for her. I could see her footsteps until they competly disappeared where the cloak lay. I held the cloak close to my chest. She would have to come back for it... right? And when she did, I would have some questions for her._


	4. Chapter 3: Claire and Dinner

**I know, I know. I haven't updated in forever... and I'm sorry! But at least I am now, right? I hope you like it and please tell me what you think! I actually combined two chapters so you wouldn't have to wait again and to make it longer. Your welcome! ;D **

**Also, VERY IMPORTANT! I changed Ivy's name to Terra. Thank you to those who helped me out on that!**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT claiming that I own Twilight (if I did, it would be much better and you know much more about the werewolves!). Stephine Meyer owns Twilight while I own Terra, any other OCs you see, as well as the plot to this wonderful story!**

**And onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Things He Forgot<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**Paul's POV**

**Now I will tell you**

**What I have done for you**

**50,000 tears I've cried**

**Screaming, deceiving and**

**Bleeding for you**

**And still you won't hear me**

**- Going Under by Evanescence**

I had it all: an understanding family, easy classes, a wonderful girlfriend, and no more vampire drama. Yet, I felt like I was missing something. I felt like I have lost something since right before I turned into a werewolf for the first time… I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts that had invaded my head.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see that my girlfriend Rachel had texted me. _Hey. What's up? U busy?_

_Just got off patrol. You want to do something?_ I texted back.

Her reply came seconds later, causing me not to wait very long. _How does watching a movie at Emily's sound?_ She asked. I smiled. Rachel had spent the day with Sam Uley's imprint, Emily Young. Sam was the Alpha of the pack I was a part of.

_I'm almost there. See you soon. _I replied.

It didn't take much longer until I was walking into Emily's humble home. The scent of Emily's wonderful cooking filled my nose. I grinned, catching the smell of Rachel's perfume as well. When I walked into the kitchen, Emily and Rachel were standing at the island, arms covered in flour.

Sam, Jared, Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Seth were sitting at the table, chomping down on the food. They were the other members of La Push's very own werewolf pack. I snatched two muffins off a plate on the table and wrapped my arms loosely around Rachel's waist. She jumped before leaning back into me. I kissed her on the jaw before shoving both muffins into my mouth. Rachel turned around slightly to kiss me quickly on the lips before turning back to what was before her.

"Come on, Paul! Do you _have_ to do that in front of me? That's my sister!" Jacob complained. I smirked as I wrapped my arms tighter around her and shook my head _no_. Everyone else was laughing at Jacob's disgusted look.

"So Paul, what movie do you want to watch?" Rachel asked.

"Whatever you want to watch, sweetheart," I said instantly.

She groaned before complaining, "You're no help at all, Paul!" I just chucked as I shoved two more into my mouth.

After much debate, everyone more or less agreed to watch the movie _Mr. & Mrs. Smith_. Jared went to get Kim, his imprint while I left to go get the movie since Rachel had left it at my place. I phased into my wolf form and briskly jogged to my house. Brady and Collin's- the last two members of the pack-thoughts joined with mine the moment my paws touched the ground.

I slowed down when I neared my house, shifting back and putting on my shorts before stepping out of the trees. The first thing I noticed was the smell. The scent was like nothing I had ever smelled before, yet it had my wolf perking up and howling excitedly. _She's here!_ My wolf howled, fighting for control. My thoughts were in a scramble. Then they became even more scattered.

There stood a person on my porch step, frozen, staring at me, a girl by the looks of her dress. I couldn't see her face, though, since it was hidden in the shadow of her cloak's hood. My heart thudded uneasily, and I felt drawn to this girl. Do I know her? No, I told myself. I would have probably remembered her.

We stared at each other for a few more seconds before she slowly walked down the porch steps. The moment her feet touched the ground, she took off running. I ran after her.

_Damn, she's fast! _I thought.

Her cloak bellowed out behind her as she sped around a large tree. When I followed her, she was gone. I took a deep breath, trying to see if I could catch her scent. Nothing. I looked up in the branches of the tree to see if she had climbed the tree- unlikely though- but I didn't see her. Where had she gone? I HAD to know! Why was I being drawn to her?

Then I spotted something green laying on the forest floor among the pine needles. It was her cloak. I picked it up and looked around for her. I could see her footsteps until they completely disappeared where the cloak lay. I held the cloak close to my chest. She would have to come back for it... right? And when she did, I would have some questions for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Terra's POV<strong>

How could I been so stupid? I should have never gone to Paul's house! What was I thinking? He had been right there! It took nearly everything in me to run down those steps and away from him. To run away, and not straight into his arms and beg him for his forgiveness.

But Paul had changed. Not only had he changed physically, I sensed something… different about him. I couldn't put my finger on him… Did I even know him anymore? Was he still my Paul? Or a complete stranger?

When I got back to the house, I found Ebony awake and waiting for me in the doorway. She stood up when she saw me and trotted over to me, placing her head near my palm. I patted her fondly before making my way into the house and to the kitchen, with her tailing me. Opening the cabinets, I noticed there was a layer of dust. I sighed and got to work on cleaning everything.

When I finished, everything gleamed brightly, and I was starving. I looked down at the dress I was wearing. It was dirty from all the cleaning I did, and it would look strange in this world. I went up to my room, grabbed my bags, and dug through them. I ended up deciding on wearing a pair of jeans, a flowing green shirt that had small white flowers sown on it, gray boots, and my jade heart necklace.

I grabbed a purse and tossed a wallet into it. It was much easier now that I knew things about this world. When I first came, I acted like a complete idiot because I didn't know anything about this world. I learned a lot from Paul.

It didn't take long until I reached the store in town. I smiled at the man standing at the counter as I walked past. I walked slowly up and down every aisle, picking up things that looked good and placing them into my cart. I was debating between ice-creams when I felt something run into me. I looked to see a little girl. Her raven black hair was in pig-tails and she wore a cute little pink dress. I smiled down at her.

"You okay, sweetie?" I asked.

She nodded and replied, "Sowee."

"It's alright, sweetie. What's your name?" I asked, kneeling down to her level.

"Claire," she mumbled around the thumb in her mouth.

I smiled. "Hi, Claire! I'm Terra. Where's your mommy?" I asked, looking around to see if I could see anyone Claire might belong to. I didn't see anyone. It was like the little girl had appeared out of thin air. I took the hand that wasn't in her mouth and stood up. "Lets go look for your mommy. She's probably looking for you."

I led the way to the front of the store where we found a woman wringing her hands worriedly, speaking to a manager.

"Mommy!" Claire squealed and ran to the woman.

"Claire!" The woman gasped and pulled the little girl into a tight embrace. She looked up and saw me standing off to the side, studying them.

I timidly went over to them and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Terra. Claire ran into me, and I figured you would be looking for her," I stated, shaking her hand.

Claire's mom surprised me by pulling me into a hug. "Thank you so much! I turned my back just for a second, and she was gone! I'm Allison, by the way."

"Your welcome. My mom told me that I was the same way when I was her age." I told Allison, who laughed in reply.

"How can I repay you?" She asked.

"Oh, you don't have to do anything-" I tried to say, but Allison wasn't having it.

"At least come over tonight for dinner," she firmly insisted. I reluctantly agreed five minutes later, and we parted ways. "Oh! Terra! I almost forgot. Is it alright if some of the local boys join us? I just now remember that it was my turn to feed them. I swear, they would all die of hunger if Emily, my sister, and I didn't feed them."

"That's quite alright. I just moved here, and it would be nice to know some people around my own age." I answered.

Claire ran up to me and hugged my knees before they left the store. I finished my shopping and returned home, greeting Ebony again as she was by the door. I tucked everything away in the kitchen before glancing at the time and realizing I would have plenty of time until I had to go to Allison's place for dinner.

_I wonder if they boys are any I know from before…_ I mused as I walked into the living room, plopping down on the couch. I flipped on the television and watched old reruns of _Numb3rs _until it was time to go.

I followed Allison's directions to a small but adorable house not far from where I now lived. I practically danced up the stairs and rang the doorbell, hearing a faint 'I'll get it!' from within. I swept my hair out of my face just as the door was swung open.

My eyes went wide, and I was frozen to the spot, as was the other person. I couldn't look away from those eyes. Those eyes I had been missing and dreaming about for the past years. Before me stood the person I cried 50,000 tears over, and yet my heart still belonged completely to him.


	5. Chapter 4: Wish You Where Here

**Sorry for any mistakes. I will talk more at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Things He Forgot<strong>

**Chapter 4**

**Terra's POV**

**I remember all those**

**Crazy things you said**

**You left them running through my head**

**But right now I wish you were here**

**-Wish You Where Here by Avril Lavigne**

I wanted more than anything to leave. But I couldn't. Claire would be heartbroken. That little girl had me wrapped around her finger like everyone else she met and there was nothing I could do about it. Not, that I _wanted_ to do anything about it. She most defiantly would be a heartbreaker when she got older.

At the moment Claire was bouncing up and down in my lap as she chatted about her Quil and her magical pet pony Rainbow. Quil, in fact, turned out to be a guy around the age of 16. Quil was her boyfriend and most devoted worshiper. He watched her every move carefully, making sure no harm came to dear little Claire.

Like Quil who never took his eyes off Claire for long, two other boys were the same. I remembered Kim from before and I craved the close friendship we once had. _Maybe we would have that once more…_ I mused. What surprised me was Jared Thail. Jared had changed just as much as Paul did. Especially when it came to Kim. When I had walked into the living room, I had been shocked to see Kim kissing the boy she had been obsessing over and who in return didn't know that she was even alive. I almost blurted out my questions, but I caught myself just in time. After all, they were only questions I could ask is we were close friends.

Claire tugged on my curls to get my full attention again. "Terra? Do you like Rainbow?" I smiled down at her. "Of course I like Rainbow! I absolutely _love_ the glitter in her mane!" Claire smiled hugely and hugged me tightly around the neck. Just then Allison came in and said, "Dinner is almost ready. Girls? Come on into the kitchen and grab what ever you want before its gone." Still clutching Claire, I got up and followed Kim into the kitchen.

There was enough food to feed a small army! "Got enough food Allison?" I joked.

"I hope so," She sighed. I raised my eyebrows and Kim answered my silent question. "The guys are complete pigs. If they could, they would eat everything in their path. Just don't between them and their food- _especially _Paul." I laughed. There were loud protests from the living room. I placed Claire down in a chair at the table. I grabbed two plates and filled them up with delicious smelling food. I had barely sat down next to Claire when the boys stampeded into the room. Quil sat down next to Claire, Jared next to Kim, and… _him_ next to me after they all had plates pilled high with food.

Everyone started digging in and talking and laughter filled the air. I didn't really say anything as I pushed my food around my plate before placing some into my mouth. I felt like I didn't belong with this happy group. A hot hand engulfed mine where it rested on the table. I jumped and looked at it. I had been hoping to escape his notice but that clearly wasn't going to happen. "Terra? What's wrong?" Paul asked me gently. These were the first words he had spoken to me since I left him that night in the forest. I shivered when he said my name. I absolutely _loved _how it rolled off his lips… those lips I desperately wanted to kiss more than anything.

I didn't say anything, just went back to pushing food around. Paul wasn't satisfied with my silence. "Terra? Please talk to me!" His fingers tightened around mine until his and mine were intertwined. I stared at our joined hands, blinking away tears. Oh how I missed Paul!

"Your hand is really hot. Are you sick?" I asked quietly. Paul moved to take his hand away, but I wouldn't let him. How could I? Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Paul's blinding smile. "I just run a high temperature. Genetics." I nodded absently as I took another bite of my food. I don't remember Paul's skin being _this_ hot!

"So, Terra, tell us about yourself." Allison asked suddenly. I froze. What do I tell them? "Ummmm…. I just moved here yesterday. And I'm 18 years old." I said. That was the normal things people said…right? Allison nodded in satisfaction. "Where are your parents? When I can I meet them? I'm sure they're lovely!" She gushed. I looked down and fiddled with my hair with my free hand. I'm sure there wasn't a speck of color on my face. Paul rubbed the back of my hand soothingly. I blushed at his touch. "Oh…ummm …. I don't live with them anymore. We aren't on speaking terms." I mumbled. The truth was that they had been murdered when I was three and Spirit took over the role of the parent figure. She had to grow up so young… she had been only ten at the time. Brooke and Fire were five. I had come with peace with their deaths and absence in my life years ago. "Oh! I am so sorry Terra! I shouldn't have-"

"Its alright. You didn't know," I said, interrupting Allison. Paul suddenly pulled me into a hug and held me close. I stayed stiff before melting in his arms. This was so much better than my dreams! I missed being held by my soul mate almost as much as I missed kissing him.

Claire squeaked in surprise before tugging on my hair. I pulled away from Paul, wincing slightly. Paul frowned when he saw me wince. "She's mwine! I met her first Uwncle Pauly!" Claire declared. I looked at Paul. "Uncle Pauly?" I couldn't help tease. He blushed slightly. "Yeah, that's what she calls me."

"Claire! What did I tell you about pulling hair?" Allison scolded. I decided to take advantage of the shift in conversation to take my leave. "Well, I have to get going. Everything was excellent. It was nice meeting you Allison." I smiled as I got up. Paul's face fell. "What? You're leaving?"

"I have a busy day tomorrow," I said vaguely. I planned on hunting down who ever planned to kill my Paul. Huh. I like the sound of that. My Paul. "Like what?" Paul asked, getting up as well. I saw him discretely send the food on this plate a longing look before painfully ignoring it. I hid a giggle.

"Oh, things. Housekeeping and such. I have to go look for some people." I turned my back on Paul and back towards Claire. "Bye Claire. It was nice meeting you. You be good for your momma okay?" Claire looked at me with wide eyes, sucking on her thumb. "Will you come back and play with me and Rainbow?" Claire asked, grabbing my curls. What was with this girl and hair? "You will have to ask your mommy, okay?" I asked as I untangled her fingers from my hair and stood up from the crouched position I had taken while talking to her. I hugged Allison goodbye and waved to everyone else. I really wanted to hug Kim, but I could wait until Kim and I grew closer… again.

Paul followed me to the door. "Ahhh… It was nice… meeting you," I stammered. What I _really_ wanted to say was something along the lines of: 'Paul, I have missed you so much! I love you with all my heart and I should have never left you! Please take me back!' But that would have been too embarrassing. Paul stared into my eyes. I felt myself blush at his intense gaze. "Bye Paul," I managed to get out as I practically ran down the porch steps.

* * *

><p><strong>Did it turn out like you thought it would? What do you think? What do you think what will happen?<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing (if you're awesome like that)!**

**Silentmusic226**


	6. Chapter 5: Written in the Stars

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a really long time, and I have a good exuse! I will tell you it at the end of the chapter. By then I will hopefully have come up with a good excuse! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own Twilight or any of it characters. ect ect ect**

* * *

><p><strong>Things He Forgot<strong>

**Chapter Five: Written in the Stars**

**Terra's POV**

**Seasons come and go,**

**But I will never change,**

**And I am on my way**

**Written in the Stars by Tini Tempah ft. Eric Turner**

Ebony had folded herself into a cute ball under a tree next to the house. "Ebony," I called softly, but the deer didn't wake up. I tried a few more times before I slowly walked over to her. Hesitating, I gently picked up Ebony. Ebony stirred but went back to sleep when she realized that it was me who was holding her. Carrying her like a baby, I climbed the porch steps and into the house.

What I was not expecting was Violet standing in the living room, waiting for me. She turned when she heard the door open and she curtsied the moment I entered the room. "Wh-? What are you doing here? Has something happened?" I asked, walking more into the room.

"Oh. Not much. I figured that you would like to be up dated of everything that happens while you are away M'Lady." Violet said, smiling hugely. I sighed. _Why? Why do you have to be so over eager to please me?_ I wined to myself, keeping my face an unreadable mask. "Thank you Violet. Has anything happened?" I asked, walking up to my room. Ebony was starting to get heavy. Violet followed behind me, like a faithful dog. "No, other than Aqua filling your sisters on why you left. Fire, from what I have heard, she nearly blew her top when she heard that you had come back to the mortal world."

"Great. Just what I need; my sister to lose her temper." I muttered to myself. I gently placed the sleeping deer onto her bed. Then I turned back to the servant standing behind me. "Violet. I would like for you and Aqua to look after my things while I am here. I will try to keep an eye on things from this side as well. And I would also like to bee left completely alone. I don't want to hear from anyone unless war has started or something equally bad. Understand." I ordered.

Violet looked both happy and nervous by this announcement. "I figured as much M'Lady. But may I ask a question?" She asked timidly.

"Of course."

"Why me? Why did you pick me to help rule your kingdom? Why not someone else with a higher ranking?" Violet asked quietly.

I rolled my eyes at her silly question. "Because you're with me all the time. You know how I like things done. I wouldn't want anyone else silly." I smirked at her shocked expression. I led her towards the door. "Don't worry about me. Get back home, knowing my sister, someone will need to calm her down at some point, and you are the perfect person to take care of things when they get heated. But don't worry, it shouldn't get to bad. If it does, just get me and I will be there." I reassured Violet. But I hoped with all my heart that I would be left alone for a very long time. Maybe long enough for me to fix the problem of someone plotting to kill _my_ Paul. Even though maby seasons have past since I last saw him, nothing has changed. Espically myself. It takes a lot to make a tree change its course. Just like I knew when I first met Paul, I knew that our lives were intertwined and written in the stars as one.

After she left, I locked the doors and went back up to my room. I didn't even close my eyes for even a moment before I was out like a light, deep asleep on my bed.

_I didn't know where I was. Everything was silent, even the trees and the plants that surrounded me. I just kept walking, trying to find my way. But nothing became familiar. I was lost. And I have never been lost before. It was not a nice feeling of not knowing where I was headed and not knowing if anyone would ever find me in theses dark woods. "Please, help me." I touched a tree, trying to feel its life force. Something. Anything that would tell me that all was not lost. But there was no response from the tree. I could only feel the rough bark beneath my fingers. There was no tingling feeling from the tree's life source and magic. It was like it was dead. The entire forest was dead._

_Then, I could see a light flicker from the corner from my eye. When I turned to look, I saw a will-o'-the-whisp. They are the lost spirits of the travelers who disappeared during their journeys. The humans believe that they are spirits that lead travelers away from safe paths. But what they don't really know is that they actually are spirits, but instead of leading them to their deaths, they can lead them to their destiny. But not everyone is brave and strong enough to survive the encounter. But like any other mythical creature, they can be lost to time. Even in the magic world of my home, they have been lost for centuries. No one alive has ever seen one._

_The whisp glowed a bluish color and looked like a whips of moving smoke. I slowly took a step towards it. It didn't blink out of sight. I continued to walk towards the glowing bob. But when I reached out to touch it, it disappeared. A few feet away, it appeared again. I hesitated. Was this some kind of trick? Why would a will-o'-the-whisp appear now? They were suppose to be extinct for heaven's sake! But how could I not turn back now? Not when I knew I was suppose to follow it?_

_I followed it through the deep and dark forest. Where have I seen this before? I wondered, looking around. A sinking feeling was in my stomach and it didn't get any lighter. Soon, another whisp appeared. And then another, and another. I was surrounded by glowing bobs. "What do you want from me?" I cried out. I was still lost and I had no clue what I was to do. Shadows wavered, moving with the creatures they belonged to. But they did not show their faces. The will-o'-the-whisps continued to stare mournfully at me. _

* * *

><p><strong>Nope. Still no excuse... What do you think?<strong>

**Silentmusic226**


	7. Chapter 6: Yours to Hold

**Things He Forgot**

**Chapter 6: Yours to Hold**

**I see you standing here  
>But you're so far away<br>Starving for your attention  
>You don't even know my name<br>You're going through so much  
>But I know that I could be the one to hold you<strong>

**-Yours to Hold by Skillet**

**Terra's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I had decided on what I was going to do. I would go to the place where I had hid Paul's memories and work my way through the earth's memories to try to figure out who had stolen them. From there I could figure out who was plotting to kill him. Not the greatest plan in the world, but it was the only one I had. It was sure better than nothing. Knowing that I would be sitting on the forest floor for most of the day, I chose my outfit accordingly. I chose a pair of jeans, a long sleeved light green shirt with dark green vines and leaves embodied on it, brown uggs were on my feet with Paul's jacket completed the outfit.

As I dressed, I thought of my dream. In the world I had come from, there lived creatures considered mythical and that lived in fantasy here on earth. But even there were rare creatures that were almost instinct. The whips had not been seen for centuries, so they were thought to be instinct. It was strange that they would appear in my dream. But beyond that, I didn't consider it any further.

Going downstairs, I went into the kitchen, looking for food. I grabbed a poptart and opened it. Munching on it, I glanced around the kitchen. It was a plain room with little decoration. I thought how some vines with little yellow flowers would look really pretty above the cabinets with pink flowers by the table. Then before my eyes, my thoughts sprung to life. I smiled at the flowers that now graced my walls. Their sweet scent filled the room with a loving, warm feeling. Grabbing another poptart, I opened the door to find Paul standing on the other side. His hand was raised as if to knock on the door.

The both of us froze when we saw the other. My body went into overdrive, trying to push down strengthening urges and feelings while thinking of why he would be here. How had he even found me? Had he followed me home? How long had he been here? What did he want?

I could see his mouth moving, but I didn't hear any of the words coming out of his mouth. "W-what?" I managed to get out once he had stopped talking and was staring at me, waiting for a reply. The sudden absece of what felt like cotton in my ears helped as well.

"I said, 'Good morning Terra. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me.'" Paul repeated, his words rushing together towards the end. He looked so cute being flustered. I wished I didn't have to turn him down.

"Sorry, but I'm busy." I said, shoving the poptart in my pocket and left the door open slightly so Ebony could get out if she wished. "Aren't you going to shut the door?" Paul asked, moving as if to shut it himself. Without thinking, I stepped in front of him to stop him. We ended up closer than I thought we would be, our faces inches away. I blushed and stepped back, breaking the spell his eyes had cast on me. "Uhhh… No. I leave it open in case Ebony wants out." That was all I said before marching down the steps and into the forest.

I figured that Paul would go his own way after my rude departure. My heart twinged at my words and actions towards the man I loved. But Paul followed after me like a lost puppy. A smile graced my lips, picturing Paul as a dog. He would probably be a Doberman who held the heart of a tiny Chihuahua. "What are you smiling about?" Paul asked, his breath tickling my ear. I shivered and blushed. I didn't say anything as I kept walking. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked.

"Yeah, with you." His words stopped me and I stared at him with wide eyes. "Why else would I follow you in the forest. Why did you come out here in the first place?"

"Oh no reason. I needed to think. And I can't do that if you're following me and talking nonstop." What I didn't add was that my thoughts ran wild when he was anywhere near me.

"I can be quite." Was all Paul said. I scowled at him, mad that I had lost. I remembered how stubborn Paul was. If Paul wanted something, heaven and earth be damned, he was going to get it. I always teased him by saying even the stubbornest old donkey would give way to Paul's stubbornness.

When we reached the spot when I had buried Paul's memories, I felt a cold breeze slid across my shoulders. I looked over my shoulder and saw Paul frozen, staring at the hole in the earth. "Paul?" I called out hesitantly. My voice seemed to shake him out of what had held him captive. "What was buried there?" His voice was slightly strangled.

"Something that I once held dear." I said, sinking down onto a large flat rock next to the river. I felt Paul's warm body next to mine. I closed my eyes and allowed myself a moment to pretend that Paul still remembered me and still loved me. I let those thoughts lead me to a place where I was aware of everything around me. The plant's life forces flickered with a green glow, showing how each plant was connected to each other. I was also aware that Paul hesitantly put his hands around my waist and lifted me up into his lap. But I was too detached from my human body to care. I revealed in his warmth and the earth's love.

I don't know how long I had danced with the plants, but the light dimmed and the shadows grew. I could not understand the information I had gathered from the trees and earth. All I managed to understand that who ever it was not human, had freezing hands that stung like fire, and all life forms feared it, even the oldest of trees. The entire Paul seemed content with me in his lap, holding me to his chest. I blinked open my eyes and turned to look at him. His own eyes were closed and from his even breathing, I could tell he was asleep. I snickered at his sleeping form. Hesitantly, I reached out and lightly traced his face with my fingers. His skin was hot to the touch and sent sparks down my arm to my heart.

My eyes fluttered, trying to stay awake. Being the spirit world for so long put a lot of strain on my brain and body. The last thing I remember was Paul waking up and his arms tightening around my body as he carefully got up and stated walking back the way we came. His warm lips left a burning kiss on my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Orginally, it was much shorter, but I am kinda tired of writing short chapters... so yeah. If any doesn't make sense, don't hestiate to PM me! Sorry for any spelling &amp; gramar mistakes!<strong>

**Remember to comment and thanks for reading! ;D**

**Silentmusic226**


End file.
